Till the Last One Wilts
by Dancingwithyou21
Summary: ROMY. The Cajun leaves a surprise for his Gothic beauty, to represent his love and regret for his past actions.


**Till The Last One Wilts**

Disclaimer: I do no own X-men Evolution.

A/.N.: Yup, I've finally decided to do a Romy :D anyways,this idea is based on an icon from the internet and also from the author,**Lunarflare14.**(Thankyou:D)  
This takes place a year after Apocalypse. and I'm new at writing Romys so if you dont like it, please go easy on me! ReAd & ReViEw!

The wind blew silently across trees causing a light breezy sound as the cajun made his way to her window. He swiftly opened the lock and stepped inside. Staring at her beautiful features, he thought back to old memories. It had been more than year since Apocalypse, and it had only been a few times that he had been able to see her since he left back to Louisiana.

He would often visit Bayville just to see her.Sometimes he would watch her from her new college, and sometimes he would find her sitting in her balcony reading books.

He thought back to when he had used her for his own needs_."If only I hadnt been so selfish and back then, I could've had her..."_

Eversince Magneto had given up on the Acolytes, They had all went their seperate ways. Piotr had returned back home to Russia, John had joined the X-men although ,no one knew where Sabretooth left off to. Even most of the Brotherhood had joined Xavier's team. Except for Wanda, who had decided to go college since her anger problems had died down.

He held the gift he brought for her and smiled, imagining her expression in the morning.

Inhaling the scent made him think of old memories of him trying to talk to her a few months back. Rogue had been sitting in the Rose garden behind the mansion, reading a book, when he had showed up...

_"What are doing out here by yourself che're?"_

_She looked up surprised by his presence. "How did you get in here?"_

_He smirked." I have my ways."_

_She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book._

_"Wacha reading?" He peered over her shoulder._

_"None of your business." she answered closing the book._

_She stood up and got ready to leave when she felt a strong grip on her gloved wrist._

_"Please che're, can we talk about this?" He stared into her emerald green eyes._

_She broke his gaze. "We have nothing to talk about, leave me alone."_

_She struggled to release her hand, but he still didn't let go._

_"Why can't you just listen to me?" He whispered._

_"Because it's not even worth it. Do you expect me to fall for your plans again? Do you think you can just use me whenever you want? I'm not your little toy.You can't just leave whenever you want, and then come back and think about using me again." She answered then pulled her wrist from his grasp._

_"I wasn't going to-_

_"Rogue? Are you out here?" a familiar voice interrupted._

_Within a second he had dissapeared behind the trees._

_"Yeah Kitty?"_

_"I thought I heard someone back here." she wondered looking around._

_"No, no it was just..the wind..." her voice trailed off._

_Behind thick green bushes, red on black eyes stared at her confused expression, as they both walked back inside._

He sighed thinking back to how he had used her, just to save his father. Who really wasn't really much of a father anyway. If only he wasnt involved in those gangs, then his father wouldn't have ended up as their hostage. She was even nice enough to offer her help but he inturn continued to use her. Even when she found out the truth, she still ended up helping them. He remebered how he she had saved him from being 'diced' by Wolverine. He caused her so much pain by making her beleive that she needed to' get away' but instead, used her like everyone else had. If anything, he regretted lying to her and wishing he had another chance.

He always had felt attracted to her fiesty, back off, attitude. The way she dressed, expressed her need of keeping a distance from others, but it only made him come closer.

Making his way torward her bed, he noticed how beauiful she looked even without all the makeup. He caressed her cheek softly.

"Sleep well, Che're." He whispered kissing her covered hand, and placing the gift on her nightstand.

_...The Next Morning..._

Rogue yawned and hesitantly pulled the covers off of herself.

_"I better hurry up, Kitty might get to the bathroom first."_ she thought.

A glimpse of red caught her eye as she sat up. She glanced up, and gasped as she saw a bouqet of beautiful red roses on her nightstand.

Carefully, she picked up the bouqet and saw a small white card.

_To: My Che're._

_"I'm really sorry for everything I did, I never meant to hurt you Rogue. I hope someday you might have the heart to forgive me. Always remember che're, I'll love you till the last one wilts..."_

_Love, _

_Remy._

She read the note over and over again, convincing herself it was real. Did he really love her? And since when does he call her Rogue? But she knew one thing, there was no way that she was going to admit she felt the same way.There could be chance that she forgave him though. She smiled, _"Consider yourself lucky Cajun." _She took in the scent of the roses and admired their beauty.

"Morning Rogue." Kitty greeted as she walked in the room they shared and adjusted her hair.

She turned torwards the roses. "Wow Rogue, who brought you those roses?"

"Guess." she answered smiling.

She sqealed."Ohmigod Rogue! Finally! I knew he was going to do something to get your att-

She paused."Wait a minute, Rogue can I see those for a second?"

"Sure." she replied handing her the bouqet.

"I knew it! That cheapskate!" she exclaimed examining one of the roses.

"What?"

"Look! One of the roses are fake!" she pointed out.

"Are you sure?" she asked in doubt.

"Positive. See? that one in the middle?"

Rogue looked carefully at each rose. Sure enough there was a slightly lighter colored rose right in the middle.

"I can't beleive him! I mean how low can you get? A fake rose? If Lance ever did such a thing to me I would-

"Love him forever." Rogue finished.

"What?"

Her face broke out in a grin as she smiled at the roses, " He said he would love me till the last one wilts..."

* * *

A./N.: I know it was a little short, But then again, this is a oneshot. Tell me what you think! PLz review!! 

TaSi : OmG, i MiSs YoU AlReDy HoE! YoU gUnDi bUcHi HaD To LeAvE So SoOn :


End file.
